


Little Things

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Behavior Modificaction, F/M, Morally Ambiguous Luna, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Luna/Voldemort drabble from my blog.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by phaytesworld: _She loved when he did the little things like cooking her dinner_.

She loved when he did the little things, like cooking her dinner.

It was just another way he showed how much he’d changed. Or at least, how well her spells and potions were working. 

“Thank you, Voldy darling,” she said, as he settled opposite her at the table. “You’re so sweet.”

“Of course, love.”

Luna smiled sweetly at him. Maybe it was time to finally let the world know what had happened to him, when he’d disappeared all those years ago. His rehabilitation seemed complete.

Then again, she did so love having him all to herself.


End file.
